


Recharge

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, non-Newmann fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yancy and Tendo get a well deserved break. First Pacific Rim non-Newmann fic! This one's for you,<br/>Gothams_Only_Wolf!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



Yancy Becket was exhausted, but what else was new? He and his brother and drift partner, Raleigh, came into Shatterdome after a truly spectacular defeat of a very nasty category 2 kaiju, wrecked but happy. Tendo was there to greet them. Amid the cheers, Yancy wrapped an arm around Tendo and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"You off duty tonight?"

"Yeah, hot stuff. 24-hour hall pass," Tendo said, grinning.

"Great, we need some r & r," Yancy said, waving goodbye to Raleigh who was heading off in the other direction. He changed out of his jaeger suit as Tendo waited. When they got to the Becket's room, they climbed onto the top bunk. Tendo removed his shoes and then realized he was so high up. 

"Just drop them, babe." Tendo laughed and did just that. They made a loud clunk. Yancy pulled Tendo backward into his arms and they chuckled. Yancy kissed the top of Tendo's slicked-back do. The LOCCENT officer reached back to ruffle Yancy's dark blonde hair. The older Becket brother playfully fought him off. 

"So, what are we gonna do with our free time?"

"Eat and sleep," Tendo yawned, playing with his rosary beads. 

"And other things?" Yancy kissed Tendo's neck.

"Yeah," Tendo signed contentedly as he rested his full weight on Yancy and closed his eyes. "Tell me again what it's like being a jaeger pilot."

"It's...powerful. You feel like the entire jaeger is your own body." Yancy spoke softly and seriously, hugging Tendo around the middle. "And you're as tall as a building. You feel like you're made of steel and the kaiju are like pieces of steak beneath your fists. And...Tendo?" But he only got a soft snore in return. Suddenly Raleigh came in.

"Shhhhh," Yancy whispered. Raleigh mouthed "sorry" and tip-toped around.

"I didn't think anyone was more tired than you, bro," he said.

"Apparently Tendo's more tired," Yancy sighed. "Hey, pass me my jacket." Raleigh tossed up the jacket and Yancy caught it. He draped it over Tendo and shifted until he was comfortable. 

"Can I turn out the light?" 

"Yeah, sure," Yancy whispered back. After a few moments in the darkened silence, Tendo seemed to stir. 

"Yancy?" Tendo murmured.

"Yeah?" 

"I've only been off work and hour and I'm already relaxed."

"Me too." Yancy grinned.


End file.
